


Marital Aid

by TygerTyger



Series: Kink Meme Stories and General Smut [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Clumsiness, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River knew that the Doctor was awkward, but surely he couldn't be clumsy in all situations, could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marital Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink-meme [prompt](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=3419310#t3419310):
>
>> River/Eleven-- It's her first time.--Where did she get all that kinky knowledge from?  
> I see the Doctor being a bit guilty about it all too?? How do you deflower someone who has more experience than you.  
> After TWORS for him, early for her. idk  
> do as you like.
> 
> "Do as you like," is a dangerous instruction! 

“Ow ow ow.” River winced and then hissed as the Doctor tried to untangle her hair from his watch. He jerked his wrist suddenly, wrenching her head back.

Her hand shot up to soothe her neck. “Please stop. Let me.”

He let go of her hair and his watch—somehow managing not to throw his hands up in the air—as he allowed her to take over. She wore a worried frown as she deftly separated hair from metal. It was amazing really, the control she had over her body. He was only any good at intricate work if he had somewhere to anchor his arms. From the wrists down he was astoundingly nimble; it was just a pity about the rest of his body.

River removed his watch and placed it on the bedside table, then turned back to him. “Shall we try this again?” He grinned and she leaned over, pressing her warm body against his to kiss him enthusiastically. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her nails lightly over his stomach, making him feel as though he might just cave in from the thrill of it.

He reached under her arm for the zip on the side seam of her dress, grabbed the tab and yanked it down. It got stuck about a quarter way. He wasn’t inclined to interrupt her soft lips and wonderfully hot tongue, so he wiggled the zip a bit, up and down, in the hope of loosening it.

River screeched and jumped backwards off the bed, her mouth making a series of hard ‘F’ sounds as she delicately inspected the side of her body.

“What, what is it?”

“You’ve caught my… Fff… tit in the zipper.”

His eyes flew wide and he rushed to her aid.

“Oh my God!” She hopped back. “Stay away from me; let me sort it.” She went to the bathroom, eyes streaming slightly and came back a few minutes later with her mascara smeared a little, but blessedly naked. “Thought it would be better to avoid anything else I could get parts of me caught in,” she said as she returned to the bed.

He noticed a sizeable purple and red patch on the side of her right breast. “I’ll kiss it better.”

“You’ll leave it alone. Now hold still while I take your clothes off.”

He lay back and she set to work removing his shirt and braces, kissing each patch of skin she uncovered. He wanted so badly to touch her, but he didn’t dare disobey her after what had just happened. She unbuttoned his trousers and helped him lift his hips so she could drag them down over his…

“Aarrgh!”

Yep, he just kicked her in the face.

“Shit. River...”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, not disguising her annoyance very well. “Finish getting undressed, will you, and I’ll be with you in a minute.” She paced into the bathroom again, muttering to herself.

While she was gone the Doctor pulled off his trousers and, looking around, decided to create an exclusion zone around the bed. He pushed anything that could possibly injure a person out of the way, leaving only the bed with its mattress and fitted sheet. He draped himself across the bed and tried out a few poses, eventually settling on one that he thought struck the right erotic chord.

River emerged from the bathroom; she had cleverly coaxed her hair into a tight bun with no loose ends for him to get tangled in. She surveyed the room and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

The Doctor sat up quickly and licked his lips in anticipation as she stalked across mattress like a jungle cat. He growled and launched himself at her, gathering her in his arms and falling off the bed into a heap on the floor—River face down with him on top. It took him a moment or two to realise he was crushing her and that he had an elbow planted in her kidney.

He climbed off her and she coughed a few times, but made no attempt to extract herself from the carpet. “Are you all right?”

“I think I’m going to cry.”

He lay down next to her, as carefully as he could manage. “I have an idea.”

“Hmm,” she said, defeated.

“Handcuffs.”

She looked at him, misty-eyed, and smiled. “I love you.”


End file.
